Jingle Snow
by LiraMallory
Summary: In dem Schneebedeckten Jingle-Dorf schaut die mittlerweile herangewachsene Suno verträumt aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte diesen merkwürdigen Jungen mit dem Affenschwanz all die Jahre nicht vergessen und wünscht sich so sehr ihn wieder zu sehen. Das dieser Wunsch am gleichen Tag noch erfüllt wird, hätte sie nicht gedacht...
1. Alles Gute kommt von oben

**Alles Gute kommt von oben**

Es war ein verträumter Seufzer zu hören und das Junge Mädchen, welches ihn ausgestoßen hatte saß an einem Fenster. Sie strich sich eine ihrer roten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und schaute den Schneeflocken zu, wie sie vom Himmel hinunter rieselten. Ein altbekanntes Bild, denn sie lebte hoch im Norden der Erde. Ihr Dorf trug den Namen Jingle-Village und ihr Name war Suno.

„... Du scheinst heute taube Ohren zu haben, Suno.", erklang eine Stimme hinter dem Mädchen, welches darauf hin erschrak und sich zur Tür umdrehte.

„Oh, Du bist es Achti!", freudig stand Suno auf um sich vor den sanftmütigen Riesen zu stellen. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Deine Mutter hat Dich gebeten dem Bürgermeister ein Buch zu bringen."

„Achso, gut ich zieh mir nur eben etwas über, kommst Du mit?"

„Ja, gerne."

So machte sich Suno auf, ihren dicken Mantel über den Pullover zu ziehen und ihre Mütze auf den Kopf zu setzen. Dann nahm sie das Buch, welches sie dem Bürgermeister bringen sollte von ihrer Mutter entgegen und verließ mit Achti das Haus. Während des Weges wirkte Suno weiterhin abwesend.

„Was ist los, Suno?", bemerkte der Cyborg die Stimmung der Rothaarigen.

„Ach nichts. Schon gut, Achti.", versuchte Suno ihren Freund zu beruhigen.

Somit blieb es relativ ruhig zwischen den beiden und sie kamen am Haus des Bürgermeisters an, übergaben das Buch und machten sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Achti ließ es allerdings keine Ruhe, das Suno so in ihren Gedanken versunken war.

„Suno, was hast Du? Wirst Du krank?", das war zumindest möglich. Zwar war sie und alle anderen im Dorf an dieses Klima gewöhnt, jedoch nicht davor sicher auch mal krank zu werden.

„Nein, das ist es nicht."

„Was ist es dann?"

Suno machte den Mund auf um noch einmal zu sagen, das alles in Ordnung war, aber damit würde sich der Cyborg sicherlich nicht zufrieden geben, denn er sah sehr besorgt aus.

„Ich muss an Son Goku denken.", kam es schließlich zögerlich von dem Jungen Mädchen.

Achtis Mimik erhellte sich. Er mochte den kleinen roten Jungen mit dem roten Kampfstab, der seltsamen Frisur und dem Affenschwanz. Schließlich hatte dieser Android Nummer 8 gerettet und ihm einen neuen Namen gegeben.

„Ich denke auch oft an Son Goku."

„Ich würde ihn gerne wiedersehen."

„Ja, ich auch."

Beide hatten nur das gleiche Problem, dass sie keine Ahnung hatten wo er lebte und ob er überhaupt zu Hause war. Denn beide hatten die fixte Idee, das Son Goku als wahrer Held sicherlich irgendwo trainierte oder abermals irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas rettete.

Plötzlich mussten beide Seufzen.

Anderen Ortes, um genau zu sein im Palast Gottes, stand ein strammer junger Mann in einem roten Kampfanzug vor einem alten Greis und seinem rundlichen Diener. Es waren nicht mehr viele Monate und Son Goku müsste beim 23. großen Turnier gegen die Reinkarnation Oberteufel Piccolos antreten. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte entschieden, das er gewinnen würde und das um jeden Preis. Gewinnen schön und gut, aber dann bitte nicht um jeden Preis, denn das war eine Aussage die Kami-sama so überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Es gibt noch einige Dinge zu tun.", meinte der grünhäutige Mann mit den Antennen, den Spitzen Ohren und den vielen Falten, welche ihm einen noch ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck verlieh, als er eh schon hatte.

„Kein Problem! Ich bin bereit.", entgegnete Son Goku selbstbewusst.

„Gut. Dann dreh Dich nun mit dem Rücken zu mir.", forderte Kami-sama und Son Goku tat was man ihm sagte.

„So in Ordnung?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und überlegte zu recht, was es nun damit auf sich hatte. Würde Gott versuchen ihn anzugreifen? Mittlerweile wäre es kein Problem für Son Goku auszuweichen. Er hatte alle Bewohner des Palastes bereits lange in Sachen Kraft und Schnelligkeit eingeholt und überholt.

„Ja, genau so. Ich habe vor einen neuen Mond zu machen."

„Und was hat das mit...?", Son Goku spürte, wie Kami-sama plötzlich den Affenschwanz in die Hand nahm, ein paar unbekannte Worte murmelte und dann...

„AHHH!", ein Schrei der Seinesgleichen ging durch den Himmel.

„Au! Au! Au! Scheiße! Das tut höllisch weh! Was sollte das?", beschwerte sich Son Goku mit Tränen in den Augen und sah, das man ihm tatsächlich sein Anhängsel entfernt hatte. „Warum?"

„Entschuldige, ich dachte nicht, das es so schmerzvoll sein würde.", versuchte sich Kami-sama zu erklären.

„Doch! Ist es! Verdammt!", Son Goku rieb sich den Hintern, es hatte mehr weh getan, als die anderen Male, als man ihm seinen geliebten Schwanz hatte – teilweise versehentlich – ausgerissen.

„Du nicht sollten soviel Fluchen in Gottes Haus.", beschwerte sich Mr. Popo und Son Goku wollte darauf direkt mal etwas kontern, da wurde er schon von Kami-sama unterbrochen:

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Dich, Son Goku."

„Ja? Was denn?", der nicht gerade schmerzlose Verlust wurde von einer beträchtlichen Portion Neugierde weggeblasen.

„Ich möchte, das Du mir eine Schriftrolle besorgst. Wo Du sie finden kannst wird Dir Mr. Popo sagen. Außerdem werden wir Dich in die Nähe des Ortes bringen.", wurde dem ehemaligen Affenschwanz-Besitzer erläutert, welcher daraufhin ein wenig enttäuscht wirkte.

„Kann das nicht Mr. Popo machen? Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit zum Turnier und die will ich mit Training verbringen...", versuchte sich Son Goku raus zu reden, bekam aber direkt mal einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von eben jenem Mr. Popo für diese Unverschämtheit.

„Diese Rolle seien wichtig für den Meister, Du also gehorchen und sie holen gehen!"

„Schon in Ordnung, wo soll es denn hingehen?"

„Du mir erst mal folgen, ich Dir auf Weg alles erklären", meinte der schwarzhäutige, rundliche Diener von Gott, während beide zum Teleporter stiefelten.

Nachdem Son Goku sagte, er habe alles verstanden wurde er auch schon in den Norden der Welt gesandt. Wobei er sich immer noch fragte, wofür Gott ausgerechnet ihn schickte. Während er so überlegte startete Mr. Popo die Maschine und in Null-Komma-Nichts war Son Goku auch schon irgendwo auf der Welt. Es war kalt. Man hätte ihm ja wenigstens noch etwas zusätzliches zum Anziehen geben können, oder?

„Mh?", irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Son Goku schaute nach links, nach rechts, dann nach oben und schließlich nach unten.

„Ohoh!", man hatte ihn entweder absichtlich oder versehentlich in die Luft hinein teleportiert. Wobei Son Goku versucht war ersteres zu glauben. Die Schwerkraft tat, was sie tun sollte und der Schwarzhaarige stürzte in die Tiefe.

„Moment mal! Jindu-", erinnerte er sich an seine Überschallwolke, aber leider etwas zu spät, denn schon krachte er in ein rosafarbenes Haus, das irgendwie aussah, wie eine verkehrt herum liegende Schüssel.

Suno und Achti kamen gerade wieder bei sich zu Hause an, da hörten sie es Krachen. Irgendetwas war genau durch das Dach ihres Hauses gefallen. Achti riss schnell die Türe auf, so dass sie versehentlich aus den Angeln gerissen wurde. Beide stürmten hinein und sahen, wie Sunos Eltern um einen Jungen Mann herum standen, der in den Überresten des Esszimmertisches lag.

Der Typ kam Suno bekannt vor. Diese Haare hatte sie doch schon irgendwo mal gesehen und dieser Kampfanzug.

„Son... Son Goku!", es war als wären ihre Gebete erhört worden. Freudig strahlend stürzte sie sich auf das bekannte Gesicht, ohne darauf zu achten, das er gerade dabei war sich aufzurappeln und den schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb. „Son Goku ich bin so froh Dich zu sehen!", kuschelte sie sich an den jungen Erwachsenen.

„Wer bist Du?", fragte Son Goku überrascht über die Umarmung.

„Suno. Ich bin es Suno!"

„...", es dauerte einen Moment bis der Schwarzhaarige begriff um wen es sich handelte. Spätestens, als er den Cyborg sah wusste er wieder, wer dieses Mädchen war. „Suno! Meine Güte bist Du groß geworden!", kam es überrascht von Son Goku und er freute sich direkt mal riesig die alten Freunde wieder zu sehen. Auch die Eltern von Suno schienen nun den Kindheitsfreund ihrer Tochter zu erkennen. Achti konnte sich schließlich nicht mehr halten und musste sich ebenfalls in die Umarmung einbringen.

„Achti! Au! Du bist zu kräftig.", kam es von Son Goku.

„Entschuldige Son Goku. Ich freue mich einfach sehr Dich zu sehen. Wir haben Dich sehr vermisst. Ganz besonders Suno.", erklärte das sanfte Frankenstein-Monster, woraufhin Suno eine ähnliche Farbe um die Nasenspitze bekam, wie ihre Haare.

„Achti...", murmelte die Rothaarige verlegen, was Son Goku allerdings nicht mitbekam.

„Tut mir Leid wegen dem Dach.", sein Blick wanderte zu dem Loch in der Decke und dann zum Boden. „Und für den Tisch. Ich werde das sofort reparieren!"

Nachdem Son Goku, Achti, Sunos Vater und ein paar Dorfbewohner dabei geholfen hatten das Haus wieder zu richten, bekam der junge Mann als Belohnung eine große Portion Essen spendiert. Sunos Mutter konnte hervorragend kochen und der heiße Eintopf tat bei dieser Kälte verdammt gut. Die ganze Zeit wurde er von einer verträumten Rothaarigen beobachtet, die ihr Glück einfach noch nicht fassen konnte.

„Sag mal, was machst Du eigentlich hier Son Goku?", fragte Suno neugierig.

„Ich hoffe nicht, das es wieder etwas mit der Red Ribbon Armee zu tun hat.", kam es besorgt aus der Küche.

„Nein, die Red Ribbon Armee ist nicht mehr.", erläuterte Son Goku zwischen dem ganzen Geschaufel und Geschlucke.

„Sei ehrlich, das damals... derjenige der den Oberteufel Piccolo besiegt hat, das warst Du, nicht wahr?", Suno erinnerte sich an die furchtbaren Stunden, die sie hatte in der Hauptstadt verbracht. Es sollte damals ein sehr besonderer Tag werden für das rothaarige Mädchen und dann kam dieses Monster daher, griff den König an, zerstörte Teile der Stadt und bedrohte die ganze Welt.

Dadurch das Son Goku gerade am kauen war, konnte er auf die Frage nur nicken.

Die Miene in dem Gesicht des jungen Mädchens erhellte sich. „Ich wusste es!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Habe ich es nicht immer gesagt Achti?", frage sie ihren großen Freund, welcher nur lächelnd nickte. „Son Goku hat die Welt von diesem Monster befreit.", kicherte Suno bis Son Goku sich einschaltete.

„Nun so ganz stimmt das ja nicht."

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Er lebt noch."

„Wie bitte?", kam es gleichzeitig aus allen Mündern. Die Mutter ließ dabei ein Glas fallen, welches sie gerade am abtrocknen war. Der Vater biss seine Zigarre in zwei Hälften. Suno und Achti starrten Son Goku schweißgebadet an.

„Um genau zu sein: Piccolo hat einen Sohn, aber keine Sorge, ich werde ihn bald treffen und besiegen. Schließlich habe ich dafür bei Gott trainiert.", was Son Goku an Sunos erste Frage erinnerte und dem eigentlich Grund warum er hier in Jingle-Dorf bzw. in dieser kalten Gegend war. „Kami-sama hat mich hergeschickt weil ich etwas besorgen soll. Eine Schriftrolle, soweit ich weiß."

„Du wurdest von Gott geschickt?", abermals sahen alle zu dem jungen Mann, doch diesmal war ihre Besorgnis anderer Art. Mutter und Vater stellten flüsternd die Vermutung an, das der arme Junge eventuell zu viel auf seinen Kopf bekommen haben könnte. Auch Suno hatte diesen Gedanken, weswegen sie Son Goku fragte, ob er irgendwie noch Kopfschmerzen habe, sich schwindelig fühlte oder gar Fieber hatte.

„Nein mir geht es eigentlich prima und Fieber? Mh...", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah zu wie Suno eine Handfläche an ihre Stirn legte und die andere an seine.

„Nein fühlt sich normal an.", war das Ergebnis der Rothaarigen. „Also stimmt alles was Du sagst? Wirklich alles?"

„Ja, aber natürlich. Warum sollte ich lügen?", entgegnete Son Goku irritiert.

„Wie lange bleibst Du?"

„Schwer zu sagen."

„Noch... wenigstens bis Übermorgen?"

„Eigentlich will ich so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zum Gottespalast und weiter trainieren.", denn das war ihm gerade sehr wichtig, dann allerdings schaute Son Goku fragend zu Suno, welche verlegen an ihrem Pullover zupfte.

„Ich habe übermorgen Geburtstag und würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Du dabei sein könntest."

„Oh. Dann gibt es doch sicherlich viel zu Essen oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut, dann bleibe ich. Aber am besten mache ich mich dann direkt auf den Weg, denn ich weiß nicht wie lange meine Suche dauert."

Son Goku stand auf und streckte sich erst einmal. Machte ein paar Dehnungsübungen und wollte dann aus der Haustüre rausgehen, stoppte allerdings. Er erinnerte sich, wie verdammt kalt es draußen war und drehte sich noch einmal zu der Familie.

„Kann ich vielleicht einen Mantel haben oder so?"

„Du willst wirklich jetzt noch raus? Es ist doch bereits dunkel geworden, Junge. Am besten übernachtest Du hier.", schlug Sunos Vater dem übermütigen und gefräßigen Gast vor.

„Mh... na gut. Na dann lass uns schlafen gehen Suno.", grinste er der Rothaarigen entgegen.

„Was? Wie? Ihr beide schlaft nicht im gleichen Zimmer! Son Goku übernachtet bei Achti.", kam es dann allerdings streng von den Eltern, wobei der Schwarzhaarige nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte, was genau nun das Problem war. Schließlich hatten sie als Kinder auch im gleichen Raum geschlafen. Aber gut. Dann übernachtete er eben bei Achti im Zimmer, welcher sich schon freute.

Sunos Familie ging schließlich schlafen, während Son Goku und der Android sich noch einige Stunden unterhielten, sie hatten sich immerhin viel zu erzählen.

Die Rothaarige lag ebenfalls noch etwas wach in ihrem Bett. Suno war zwar unglaublich glücklich den, zu einem jungen Mann herangewachsenen, Kindheitsfreund wieder zu sehen, aber irgendwie war sie in seiner Gegenwart so furchtbar nervös geworden. Ein regelrechtes Kribbeln war durch ihren ganzen Körper gegangen. Suno zog verlegen die Decke über ihren Kopf und schlief schließlich mit einem Grinsen ein.


	2. Rätsel, Mythen und Legenden

**Rätsel, Mythen und Legenden**

Die erste Person in dem rosafarbenem Haus, die wach wurde, war Achti. Kurz darauf folgten Sunos Eltern und schließlich die Rothaarige Tochter selbst. Sie ließen den Gast noch eine Weile schlafen und bereiteten schon mal das Frühstück vor. Schließlich gingen die Eltern zu den Nachbarn herüber, davor allerdings erinnerten sie Suno und Achti noch daran, dass sie versprochen hatten Dr. Flappe abzuholen. Dieser wollte nämlich gerne an Sunos 16. Geburtstag dabei sein, hatte sich allerdings vor ein paar Tagen ein Bein gebrochen und brauchte somit ein paar kräftige Arme, welche ihn trugen. Dafür war Achti mehr als geeignet.

Normalerweise war Son Goku von Mr. Popo daran gewöhnt worden früh aufzustehen. Allerdings fehlte an diesem Morgen eben jener Diener Gottes um für den Schwarzhaarigen den Wecker zu spielen. Außerdem tat es auch mal ganz gut ausschlafen zu können.

Son Goku wachte irgendwann ebenfalls auf, rieb sich die Augen, streckte sich und betrat die Küche des kleinen Hauses. Der neue Esszimmertisch war sogar ein wenig größer, als der vorherige. Das war unglaublich praktisch, denn so passten mehr Teller und Schüssel darauf, welche man mit Essen füllen konnte. Son Goku wurde direkt hellwach, als er das Frühstück sah.

„Guten Morgen, Son Goku.", begrüßte Suno ihren Kindheitsfreund und fragte direkt: „Möchtest Du Wasser oder Tee haben?"

„Mh, ich denke beides.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, zwischen zwei Brötchen und Suno musste kichern. Freudig strahlend schenkte sie ihm erst Wasser in ein Glas und dann heißes Wasser in eine Tasse mit einem Teebeutel.

„Du sagtest gestern, das Du noch nicht weißt, wie lange Deine Suche dauert. Heißt das, Du weißt gar nicht wo genau Du hin musst?", fragte Suno interessiert nach, während sie sich zu Achti und Son Goku an den Tisch setzte.

„Das ist leider richtig, aber ich habe so etwas wie eine Karte bekommen."

„Tatsächlich? Darf ich die mal sehen?"

Son Goku überlegte nicht lange und suchte seinen ganzen Kampfanzug ab. Dann geriet er allerdings ein wenig in Panik, als er nicht fand, wonach er suchte. Der junge Mann sprang vom Stuhl auf und klopfte über all an sich herum, machte sogar einen Handstand, was alles ziemlich merkwürdig aussah.

„Sucht Du das hier Son Goku?", fragte Achti und hielt seinem Freund einen Zettel hin.

„Ja! Genau! Danke sehr, perfekt.", nahm Son Goku das Stück Papier entgegen, was irgendwie zu klein für eine Karte wirkte und faltete es auf. „Eigentlich ist es keine Karte sondern eine Anleitung und...", er stoppte und wurde etwas blass. „Uhm...", irgendwie wurde er nervös und man konnte beinahe die Rädchen in seinem Kopf rattern hören – auch wenn Son Goku _kein_ Cyborg war, wie Achti.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Suno und stellte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich... ich verstehe nicht was da steht."

„Wie Du verstehst das nicht? Was steht denn da?"

Son Goku wandte noch mal den Zettel hin und her. Es war eindeutig die Handschrift von Mr. Popo und das Lesen und Schreiben hatte der Palmschädel schon lange erlernt, noch damals im Unterricht mit Krillin bei Meister Muten Roshi. Also warum verstand er nicht, was da stand? Vielleicht konnte Suno tatsächlich weiter helfen, also las er laut vor:

 _„Gehe zum Gehörnten Maul,_

 _den Schlund hinab zum Schmerzenden Bauch._

 _Weiter bis Du findest den Heulenden Baum,_

 _bringe ihn zum singen,_

 _dann wirst Du die Heiligen Worte finden."_

Danach schaute er die Rothaarige wissbegierig an.

„Mh.", machte Suno allerdings erst einmal und ergriff Son Gokus Handgelenk, zog es etwas zu sich heran, damit sie sich die Worte nochmal durchlesen konnte. Wieder und wieder las sie sich den Zettel durch, bevor sie eine Antwort gab. „Also die Heiligen Worte sollen definitiv diese Schriftrolle darstellen, die Du gestern erwähnt hast. Aber bei dem anderen bin ich ebenfalls ratlos, tut mir Leid." Ein entschuldigender Blick ging zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinauf.

„Wahrscheinlich ist mit dem Gehörnten Maul die Höhle gemeint, hinter den Bergen im Osten.", meinte Achti dann plötzlich und beide Augenpaare der jungen Leute waren auf den Cyborg gerichtet.

„Stimmt, ich habe früher Geschichten über eine seltsame Höhle gehört, die sich des Nachts in einen Drachen verwandeln soll und wenn man nicht artig ist, kommt dieser und frisst die bösen Kinder.", erinnerte sich Suno, woraufhin Son Goku direkt begeistert reagierte.

„Ein Drache? Wirklich? Das ist ja voll cool!"

„Das ist doch nur eine Geschichte die man Kindern erzählt."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Na... Drachen gib es nicht... oder doch?"

„Vielleicht keine Höhle die sich in einen verwandelt, aber vielleicht hat ein Drache die Schriftrolle verschluckt?"

„Meinst Du wirklich?"

Irgendwie klang es total verrückt und dann auch wieder logisch, wenn man sich den Text betrachtete, aber Suno hatte keine Ahnung, was es dann mit dem singendem Baum auf sich haben könnte. Aber zumindest hatten sie nun einen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie anfangen könnten zu suchen.

„Dann will ich mal los!", meinte Son Goku freudig und wollte sich direkt fertig machen.

„Ich komme mit.", meinte Suno und Achti schaute hinab zu seinen beiden Freunden und wollte ebenfalls mitkommen, jedoch erinnerte die Rothaarige an den Auftrag, den sie eigentlich heute zu erledigen hatten: „Achti, wir sollten doch heute eigentlich Dr. Flappe abholen, kannst Du das vielleicht alleine erledigen?" Ihre braunen Augen schauten bettelnd zu dem Cyborg hinauf, das dieser ihr den Wunsch einfach nicht abschlagen konnte. Achti gab nach und Suno rief ein freudiges: „Juhu!"

Schnell waren die Mäntel und Mützen geholt und angezogen, sowie ein Rucksack mit ein paar Dingen gepackt, die man eventuell brauchen könnte.

Die Drei gingen nach draußen und Son Goku rief seine Überschallwolke herbei um darauf zu steigen. Er lud Suno natürlich dazu ein ebenfalls auf der gelben Wolke platz zu nehmen, auch wenn das die Rothaarige zuerst etwas irritierte, trug Jindujun sie tatsächlich. Scheinbar hatte das Mädchen keinerlei böse Hintergedanken. Wie auch? Sie wollte lediglich mit einem Kindheitsfreund etwas Zeit verbringen.

Kaum das die beiden weg waren, machte sich Achti auf den Weg Dr. Flappe wie versprochen abzuholen. Doch auf dem Weg zu dem Eremiten erinnerte sich der Cyborg daran, das Sunos Eltern ja gar nicht wussten, das Suno mit Son Goku auf Abenteuerreise war. Aber was sollte denn schon passieren? Son Goku war ein starker junger Mann, der auf sich und Freunde aufpassen konnte.

Der Wind der den beiden um die Ohren flog war eisig kalt, das gepaart mit der ungewohnten Schnelligkeit war ein sehr guter Grund für Suno sich sehr nahe an Son Goku zu kuscheln.

„Du hast gesagt hinter den Bergen?", fragte Son Goku und die Wolke wurde nicht um einen Kilometer langsamer.

„Um genau zu sein auf der anderen Seite der Berge, aber ich weiß auch nicht genau wo.", musste die Rothaarige leider zu geben und es war schwer zu reden bei diesem Tempo. „Du scheinst es ja wirklich eilig zu haben..."

„Natürlich! Umso schneller wir es geschafft haben um so eher kann ich noch ein wenig Trainieren."

Suno war ein wenig bedrückt, denn es machte den Anschein, als hätte Son Goku ihren morgigen Geburtstag direkt wieder vergessen. Aber sie sagte nichts weiter zu seinen Trainingswünschen, denn das kam ihr egoistisch vor.

Noch eine ganze Weile verbrachten die beiden auf Jindujun. Um genau zu sein mehrere Stunden, denn kaum hinter den schneebedeckten Bergen angekommen sahen sie nur noch einen riesigen Gletscher. Also machten sie kehrt und inspizierten noch einmal genauer die weiße, felsige Umgebung. Mit dem langsameren Tempo konnte sich auch Suno nützlich machen und schließlich war es auch sie, die tatsächlich einen seltsamen Höhleneingang entdeckte. Dieser ähnelte der Schnauze eines Krokodils, mit zwei großen Hörnern auf der Nasenspitze.

„Könnte es das sein?"

„Ich denke schon."

Die Überschallwolke wurde gebeten darauf zu zusteuern und schließlich war Jindujun so nahe über dem Boden, dass die beiden Personen ohne Probleme absteigen konnten. Suno schaute der Wolke hinter her, als sie sich auf und davon machte. Dann lag ihr Blick kurzzeitig auf dem seltsamen Eingang und schließlich auf Son Goku, der begeistert näher trat und erst mal Luft holte:

„HAAAALLLLOOO?", schrie er hinein und erwartete scheinbar, das sich das steinerne Maul bewegte oder irgendetwas in der Höhle wohnte. Doch nur ein Echo kam zurück.

„Son Goku!", kam es ermahnend von der Rothaarigen, doch der angesprochene schaute Suno nur total fragend und irritiert an, da er nicht verstand, was sie denn hatte. Er wirkte dann sogar etwas enttäuscht, da es keinerlei Reaktion gab, die auf einen zukünftigen Kampf hindeutete.

„Na dann, lass uns mal rein gehen.", Son Goku schien mehr als motiviert. Vielleicht gab es ja in der Höhle etwas, gegen das er kämpfen konnte. Immerhin hieß es auf dem Zettel _'Schmerzender Bauch'_. Das ließ doch so einiges vermuten.

„Bist Du Dir sicher?", fragte Suno etwas ängstlich, sah dann aber die zuversichtliche Miene des Schwarzhaarigen und sie fing an in ihrem Rucksack zu kramen. „Ich habe eine Taschenlampe dabei.", erläuterte sie knapp und schaltete die Lampe an, bevor sie sich in den Schlund wagten.

Der Weg führte erst nach unten, wie man es bei der Beschreibung eines Rachen erwarten würde. Jedoch änderte sich dies nach einer Weile und der Pfad wurde waagerecht. Es ging immer weiter gerade aus, ab und an waren Kurven eingearbeitet, aber ansonsten nichts, außer Dunkelheit, welche durch die Taschenlampe durchbrochen wurde. Es wurde zunehmend stickiger und schwüler. Das erschwerte das Laufen.

„Wie lange meinst Du sind wir schon unterwegs?", fragte Suno, denn sie brauchte eine Pause. Da sie stehen blieb, musste Son Goku es ihr gleich tun, denn schließlich hatte die Rothaarige die Lampe in der Hand.

„Keine Ahnung, aber mir wird warm..."

„Mir auch."

Schließlich entschlossen sie sich die Mäntel und Mützen auszuziehen und erst einmal mit sich mit zu tragen, bis Son Goku Suno dazu anhielt stehen zu bleiben. Er hatte ein Plätschern gehört, das er zuerst nicht einordnen konnte. Suno blieb ganz still und konnte es dann auch vernehmen. Sie schauten einander an.

„Hört sich an wie ein Bach."

„Nein eher wie Regen."

„Unterirdische Bäche kenne ich, aber unterirdischer Regen?", das konnte sich selbst Son Goku noch nicht so ganz vorstellen und er hatte schon so einiges an seltsamen Dingen gesehen, die man ihm sicherlich nicht glauben würde, wenn er sie erzählte. Um zu erfahren, was es mit dem Geräusch auf sich hatte mussten die beiden weiter gehen, was sie schließlich auch taten.

Nach einer Biegung kamen sie in eine Art Raum, welcher aussah, als wäre er aus Glas gestaltet worden. Dies war auch der Ursprung des Geräusches, denn es regnete tatsächlich von oben in einen See hinab, welcher dampfte.

„Ich glaube wir sind unter dem Gletscher.", vermutete Suno und schaltete ihre Lampe aus, denn auch, wenn die Eisschicht sehr Dick war, so kam genug Licht hindurch, das man soweit alles gut erkennen konnte. Zumindest bis zu ein paar Metern, denn ab da wurde die Sicht unscharf durch den Regen und dem Dampf, der von dem See nach oben stieg. Die Rothaarige begutachtete weiter den Raum und versuchte eine Erklärung für das Phänomen zu finden, während Son Goku unbekümmert auf den See zu ging und einfach mal eine Hand hinein steckte.

„AU!", sofort kam ein lauter Schrei, denn der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich die Finger verbrannt. „Herje ist das heiß!", jammerte er herum und pustete seinen schmerzenden Fingern entgegen.

„Was packst Du auch darein? Man sieht doch schon am Qualm das es heiß ist. Außerdem wissen wir doch gar nicht, ob es wirklich Wasser ist.", schüttelte Suno ihren Kopf und holte aus dem Rucksack Verbandszeug heraus um Son Goku zu verarzten.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich dachte nicht, das es _so_ heißt sein würde.", versuchte sich der Patient herauszureden.

„Zeig mal her.", meinte Suno und ergriff seine Hand. Irgendwie wurde sie wieder so nervös und auch ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze.

„Kann ich nicht einfach meine Hand an das Eis legen? Man soll ja Verbrennungen kühlen.", kam es mit etwas Stolz aus seinem Mund, da er das so gelernt hatte.

„Das stimmt schon, aber das ist hier im Norden gefährlich, da konntest Du festfrieren.", erläuterte Suno schmunzelnd.

Während beide sich eher auf ihr Gespräch konzentrierten, bemerkten sie nicht, wie die Wasseroberfläche Wellen schlug, die nicht von den Regentropfen kommen konnten.

„So das war's, fertig.", meinte Suno freudig und hatte Son Gokus Hand ein wenig eingesalbt und übertrieben verbunden.

„Danke.", sagte Son Goku und überprüfte ob er seine Hand noch gut genug bewegen konnte, indem er ein paar Mal eine Faust bildete und nach vorne in die Luft schlug. Überraschender Weise ging alles wunderbar. „Sag mal, haben wir auch etwas zu Essen dabei?", kratzte sich Son Goku verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Wir haben doch gut gefrühstückt.", meinte Suno verwundert, aber lächelte schließlich. Sie holte zwei Brote aus dem Rucksack und hielt eines davon dem Hungrigen hin. Sie bissen beide genüsslich hinein und Suno merkte, das sie selbst auch Hunger gehabt hatte. Plötzlich machte Son Goku ein erstes Gesicht, weswegen die Rothaarige fragend zu ihrem Gefährten blickte.

„Stimmt etwas ni-", doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn irgendetwas hatte sich um ihr Fußgelenk gewickelt, es sah aus wie eine Art Seil, nein eher wie ein Fangarm. Eigentlich war es auch egal, was es war, denn es zog das junge Mädchen direkt zu dem heißen See. Kurz vorher konnte Son Goku noch mit einem kräftigen Faustschlag auf dieses Ding bewirken, das es Suno los ließ.

„Was war das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber bleib hinter mir."

Scheinbar würde Son Goku nun doch seinen ersehnten Kampf bekommen.


	3. Kein Abenteuer ohne Probleme

**Kein Abenteuer ohne Probleme**

Suno tat, was von ihr verlangt wurde und blieb brav hinter Son Goku, welcher sich mit allen seinen Sinnen darauf fixierte, den seltsamen, unbekannten Angreifer aus zu machen. Dazu konnte er schlecht seine Augen und Ohren gebrauchen, denn die Sicht war gedämpft und das Geplätscher des Regens ließ so manches Geräusch unter gehen. Da kamen ihm die Worte von Mr. Popo und das Training der letzten Jahre wieder in den Sinn. Somit schloss der Kämpfer seine Augen, nahm eine lockere Haltung an und suchte mental den Raum nach dem unbekannten Wesen ab.

„Son Goku?", flüsterte Suno leise irritiert, da sie nicht wusste, was sie von der Reaktion ihres Kameraden halten sollte. Allerdings machte sie sicherheitshalber einen Schritt nach hinten um sich weiter von der potentiellen Gefahr zu entfernen. Dabei stieß sie den Rucksack um und die eingepackte Taschenlampe kullerte hinaus.

Plötzlich stieß sich ein Etwas aus dem sprudelndem Wasser.

„Vorsicht!", rief Son Goku und packte Suno grob am Arm um sie vor der entstanden Welle weg zu zerren. Zwischen Wand und See war eine Art Pfad, auf dem allerdings nur eine Person platz fand. Deswegen nahm Son Goku die Rothaarige auf seine Arme, was für Suno diese schreckliche Situation unglaublich angenehm gestaltete.

Nun bekamen die beiden Suchenden das Wesen zu Gesicht.

„Es sieht aus wie eine Mischung aus Schnecke und Tintenfisch, ob man das Essen kann?", fragte sich Son Goku laut und bekam direkt wieder Hunger, obwohl er doch vor nicht mal zwei Minuten ein leckeres Sandwich verdrückt hatte.

„Woran Du gerade wieder denkst. Aber mal davon abgesehen, wie willst Du so etwas zubereiten, wenn es in kochendem Wasser lebt?", entgegnete Suno, aber Son Goku hatte darauf eine passende Antwort parat:

„Wie wäre es gegrillt?", so sorglos, wie ihr Gesprächsthema war, könnte man fast meinen da wäre keine Gefahr zu bewältigen und es handele sich nur um einen kleinen Campingausflug.

Aber dem war nicht so.

Das Ding zog seine dünnen, seilartigen Fangarme aus dem Wasser. Es wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Zehn, zwanzig, dreißig, nein es mussten mehr als fünfzig fadenähnliche Tentakel sein, welche die beiden bedrohten. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? Solange Son Goku Suno auf dem Arm hielt würde er nicht kämpfen können. Er musste zuerst seine Begleiterin außer Gefahr bringen.

„Halt' Dich fest.", flüsterte der Palmschädel und sprang in die Luft. Er stieß sich an der kristallartigen Wand ab, um auf die andere Seite des Sees zu gelangen. Zwar wussten die Gefährten nicht, wie breit das Gewässer war, aber Son Goku musste das Risiko einfach eingehen. Dabei begaben sie sich durch den fallenden Regen, welcher eine recht angenehme Temperatur aufwies. Etwa in der Mitte des unterirdischen Sees entdeckte Son Goku etwas.

„Suno, siehst Du das auch?"

„Ja, ist das eine Insel?"

„Nein, es … es ist ein Baum?"

Die Tentakel des Tieres steuerten sofort auf das Paar zu und das mit einer ungeheuren Treffsicherheit. Son Goku konnte nicht allem ausweichen, das wusste er, also ließ er Suno parallel zu dem seltsamen Geäst fallen. Kurz danach wurde er von einem Fangarm am Rücken getroffen und mit dem Gesicht voran zurück an die eisige Wand geschleudert, die daraufhin sogar paar Risse bekam.

 _Autsch_ , dachte er sich und segelte auf den Pfad zurück, der einmal rund um das Gewässer ging. Das Wesen aus dem kochendem See hörte allerdings nicht auf Son Goku zu jagen und schleuderte seine Fangarme immer wieder in die Richtung des Kämpfers. Da der Schwarzhaarige sich nun deutlich besser bewegen konnte gingen die meisten Schläge an ihm vorbei in das hinter ihm liegende Eis.

Während Son Goku seinen erhofften Kampf bekam machte Suno Bekanntschaft mit dem seltsamen Gewächs, welches sich gar nicht wie ein Baum anfühlte, sondern eher wie eine Gummimatte. Die Äste gaben nach und hatten sich stark verformt, als die Rothaarige darauf gefallen war. Es sah einem Laubbaum zwar ähnlich, jedoch gab es so gut wie keine Blätter.

„Son Goku.", Suno versuchte sich langsam zu bewegen um ja nicht hinunter zu fallen, denn dieser Baum stand unerwarteter Weise nicht auf einer Insel, sondern die Wurzeln wuchsen direkt aus dem Gewässer heraus. Sie hatte verständlicherweise keine Lust in die kochende Brühe zu fallen, wollte jedoch trotzdem wissen, wie es um ihren Freund stand. Dieser schlug sich relativ gut, wenn man bedachte das der Schwarzhaarige gerade nur dabei war zu flüchten.

Suno wollte helfen, aber wie? Sie war doch nur ein junges Mädchen, ohne nennenswerte kämpferische Fähigkeiten. So musste sie hilflos zu sehen. Gut, sie kannte sich rund um ihr Dorf gut aus, aber das hier war eine Höhle, ein Ort und ein Monster, das sie nie gesehen hatte. Somit war es Suno nicht mal möglich Son Goku irgendwelche Tipps zu zu rufen.

 _Da war es ja noch einfacher den Zettel zu entziffern!_ , Suno schrak auf über ihren eigenen Gedanken. Wie war es noch mal geschrieben?

 _„Gehe zum Gehörnten Maul,"_

„Das war der Eingang der Höhle in den Berg und den Gletscher hinein. Er sah aus wie die geöffnete Schnauze eines Krokodils.", flüsterte die Rothaarige zu sich selbst.

 _„den Schlund hinab zum Schmerzenden Bauch."_

Wenn Suno sich jetzt so umsah, dann könnte man fast denken, man befände sich in dem mit Magensäure gefüllten Bauch eines Ungeheuers. „Wenn man was falsches gegessen hat, fühlt es sich fast so an, als ob da irgendein Wesen randaliert.", kombinierte sie weiter. Es klang unheimlich weit hergeholt, aber mit der nächsten Textpassage irgendwo passen.

 _„Weiter bis Du findest den Heulenden Baum,"_

Das hier war ein Baum auf dem Suno gerade gefangen war, aber warum nannte man ihn einen Heulenden Baum? „Vielleicht ist damit der Regen gemeint?", fragte sie sich laut, denn es war ein, wahrscheinlich einzigartiges, Phänomen, das ansonsten nicht im Text auftauchte und vielleicht wurde dieser spezielle Hinweis so verdeutlicht. Es waren nur irgendwelche Vermutungen, aber sie erklangen in der augenblicklichen Situation logisch.

 _„bringe ihn zum singen,_

 _dann wirst Du die Heiligen Worte finden."_

„Was mit den Heiligen Worten gemeint ist, ist klar, aber wie bringt man einen Baum zum singen?", eine mehr als nur berechtigte Frage auf die Suno gerade keine Antwort hatte. Plötzlich wurde sie von einem klatschenden Geräusch aufgeschreckt, welches einer Explosion nahe kam. Ein großer Eisklumpen war von der Wand heraus in die Brühe gefallen. Reflexartig versteckte sich die Rothaarige hinter einem breiten Ast. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die entstandene Welle war unglaublich groß und natürlich heiß. Wäre das Mädchen an der Stelle im Geäst geblieben, dann müsste sie nun mit ernsthaften Verbrennungen kämpfen, die vielleicht sogar ihr Leben bedrohen würden. Suno wartete, bis das Zischen aufhörte, welches entstand, als das heiße Wasser auf die gummiartige Rinde aufprallte. Dann lugte sie direkt hervor um nach Son Goku zu sehen. Dieser hatte wirklich Probleme allen Angriffen des Nautiliden auszuweichen, denn das Fossil war ziemlich lebendig.

Der Kampf war wirklich spannend und eine echte Herausforderung, jedoch wollte Son Goku so langsam mal die Oberhand über die Situation bekommen. Aber dieses Wesen, diese Fangarme waren unglaublich schnell. Zudem sog sich seine Kleidung mit dem warmen Regen voll und machten ihn träge. Dem Jungen Mann fiel allerdings auf, dass die Treffsicherheit nachließ, sobald er an eine Wand prallte. Hatte es etwas mit der Reichweite, also mit der Länge der Tentakel zu tun? Nein, er war schon an allen Ecken und Enden in dieser Höhle gewesen und überall hin waren die Peitschenhiebe ihm ohne Probleme gefolgt. Doch dann bemerkte Son Goku den Grund, der ihm den entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen sollte, denn wenn man die Schwäche seines Feindes erkannte, konnte man sie gegen ihn einsetzen. Und hierbei war es der Regen. Immer, wenn er in dem Guss war, schien das lebende Fossil genau zu wissen wo er sich befand, obwohl Son Goku keinerlei Augen an dem Tier sehen konnte. Das bemerkte er auch erst jetzt, wo er diese Theorien aufstellte.

„Der Regen muss aufhören.", sagte er zu sich selbst und schaute nach oben. Die Schicht war kristallklar und es war schwer auszumachen wie viel Kraft benötigt werden würde um durch zu brechen. Besonders, da es immer dunkler wurde, was darauf schließen ließ, das die Sonne unterging. Schließlich rief er seiner rothaarigen Begleiterin eine Warnung zu:

„Suno! Versuch Dich zu schützen, ich werde die Decke sprengen!", und dann fing er an sich zu konzentrieren. Er musste allem ausweichen und trotzdem seine Energie bündeln. Währenddessen tat Suno wieder sofort, was Son Goku von ihr verlangte und kletterte im Geäst herum.

 _Pass bitte auf Dich auf Son Goku!_ , bat sie ihn gedanklich, bevor sie seine Worte vernahm.

„Ka-me..."

„Ha-me..."

„HA!"

Ein Strahl aus reiner Energie erhellte den Raum, wie es das Licht der Sonne nie vermocht hätte. Dieser sauste nach oben und durchbrach die Eisdecke. Ein vergleichsweise kleines Loch war zu erkennen, nachdem sich die Helligkeit verzogen hatte. Die Ränder dessen bekamen Risse, welche sich über die ganze Decke entlang fraßen und große Brocken an Eis löste, die hinab stürzten. Das war so nicht geplant.

„Suno!", rief Son Goku und stieß sich von einzelnen überdimensionalen Eiswürfeln ab um zu dem mysteriösen Gummibaum zu gelangen. Zusätzlich dazu sauste ein Eisiger Wind durch die einst unterirdische Höhle. Er konnte gerade noch die ein oder andere Gefahr abwehren, jedoch hatte der Nautilus-Verschnitt leider nicht soviel Glück. Die scheinbar harte Schale des vermeintlichen Schneckenhauses war sehr anfällig gegen Kälte, genauso oder besonders wie der sichtbare Teil seines Körpers.

Das Ökosystem, wenn man es so nennen konnte, brach durch den plötzlichen Kälteeinbruch vollkommen zusammen. Der warme Regen ging zur Neige, der Dampf der emporgestiegen war versagte durch die Kälteeinwirkung von Eis und Wind.

Suno saß zusammen gekauert im Geäst und hielt ihre Hände schützend auf ihrem Kopf. Ihr wurde immer kälter und kälter, denn ihre Kleidung war ebenfalls durchtränkt und dadurch anfällig. Aber um sich selbst machte sie sich eher weniger Sorgen. Als eine gewisse Stille eingekehrt war, schaute die Rothaarige auf und ihr Erster Gedanke galt dem Kameraden.

„Son Goku?", rief sie ihren Freund, doch bekam sie keine Antwort. „Son Goku!", abermals nichts. Was war nur mit ihm geschehen? Könnte es sein das er...? - Nein! Niemals!

Es war so ungewohnt Still ohne das Plätschern der Regentropfen. Man konnte allerdings das Eis deutlich knacken hören, welches in den kochend heißen See geplumpst war. Suno suchte mit ihren Augen die halb eingestürzte Höhle nach Schwarzen Haaren ab oder der typischen Farbe von Son Gokus Kampfanzug. Doch sie fand nichts. Ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, wischte diese aber direkt weg, dann versuchte sie von dem Geäst zu klettern, welches sich mehr und mehr wie Kerzenwachs anfühlte. Die Rinde wurde steifer und glatter, sich darauf zu halten wurde schwer. Suno erblickte eine Eisscholle in der Nähe, kletterte in diese Richtung und sprang darauf. Sie hätte sich gerne einen Ast als Paddel abgebrochen, aber das ging nicht. Dafür war der Baum zu Gummiartig, aber das Gewächs war ihr gerade vollkommen gleichgültig. Es war nur wichtig Son Goku zu finden.

„Son Goku...", flüsterte sie. Nein, sie wollte ihn nicht verloren haben, jetzt, wo er wortwörtlich von Gott zu ihr geschickt worden war.

Durch ihren Sprung hatte ihr eisiges Boot ein wenig Antrieb bekommen, so das es gegen ein größeren Block krachte, auf den die Rothaarige klettern konnte. Doch einen besseren Überblick, als auf den Baum erhaschte sie dadurch auch nicht. Das Mädchen holte tief Luft und rief abermals den Namen ihres Kindheitsfreundes, denn so einfach würde Suno nicht aufgeben:

„SON GOKU!", ein Widerhall von ihrer eigenen Stimme war das einzige was zurück kam. Es zerriss ihr Herz und wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen, diesmal konnte sie es nicht zurückhalten, also ließ Suno ihnen freien Lauf.

Plötzlich schnellte etwas aus dem Wasser, was die Rothaarige zu einem Aufschrei zwang. Natürlich dachte sie direkt an eine Tentakel und versuchte sich unnützer Weise mit den Händen zu schützen, jedoch erreichte eine Stimme ihre Ohren: „Suno!", es war Son Goku. Putz Munter stand er da vor ihr und grinste sie an. Doch dann kam ein kalter Windhauch und das Grinsen verzog sich zu einem gequälten Zähneklappern.

„Scheiße ist mir kalt!", fluchte der junge Mann.

Eine amüsante Situation, aber für die Rothaarige war nur wichtig, das Son Goku lebte. Überschwänglich schmiss sie sich ihm entgegen und umarmte ihren Freund. Dabei war es egal, das sie beide klitschnass waren oder das Suno Son Goku direkt mal umhaute. Dieser landete prompt auf seinem Hintern.

„Son Goku, ich hatte solche Angst um Dich!", nuschelte sie in seinen Oberkörper hinein.

„Was aber wieso denn?", fragte er bibbernd nach, bekam allerdings keine Antwort, denn die Tränen von Suno, welche aus Sorge um ihren Begleiter ihre Augen verließen, waren nun Tränen der Freude.

„Ich glaube wir sollten abhauen.", schlug Son Goku vor und wollte gerade Jindujun zu sich rufen, da wurde er von Suno aufgehalten.

„Nein, warte, wir brauchen doch noch die Schriftrolle!"

„Oh! Verdammt! Das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo die sein könnte."

„Aber ich glaube, ich weiß es."

„Im ernst?", Son Goku war überrascht und Suno unglaublich stolz auf sich, das sie das Rätsel gelöst hat oder zumindest glaubte sie es gelöst zu haben, jedoch müssten sie dafür eventuell noch eine ganze Weile in der Kälte verbringen.


	4. Geschichten zwischen Warm und Kalt

**Geschichten zwischen Warm und Kalt**

Son Goku war unglaublich gespannt darauf, was Suno herausgefunden hatte, doch es war mehr die Kälte die ihn darum bitten ließ, das sie endlich ihre Erklärungen begann. Die Rothaarige spürte ebenfalls wie sie anfing zu frieren, also wartete sie nicht länger:

„Ich weiß, was es mit dem singenden Baum auf sich hat.", fing sie recht stolz an. „Manchmal, wenn die Blätter eines Baumes Eiszapfen bilden und der Wind dagegen weht, klimpert es. Wir nennen das 'Gesang des Eises' oder 'Lied des Nordens'.", ob das bei diesem Ding in der Mitte des Sees auch so war, das wusste sie natürlich nicht, aber das war das einzige was ihr als Erklärung einfiel.

„Das heißt, die Schriftrolle ist in dem Baum?", kombinierte Son Goku und bekam von seiner Begleiterin ein kurzes Nicken. Er schaute an ihr vorbei und schien plötzlich sehr motiviert. „Na dann.", meinte er nur noch, bugsierte Suno, welche immer noch auf seinem Schoß saß, von sich hinunter und stand auf. Das Mädchen bemerkte erst jetzt, wie sie zusammen gesessen haben und wurde ganz verlegen. Doch Son Goku hatte gerade nur den Baum im Visier, denn er wollte diesen scheinbar mit einem kleinen weiteren Kame-Hame-Ha angreifen.

„Was? Nein, warte Son Goku! Was ist, wenn Du so die Schriftrolle zerstörst?", konnte Suno noch einwerfen, bevor es zu spät war. Sie rappelte sich auf und legte bittend ihre Hände auf seinen Arm. Sie wollte nicht, das er seine Mission wegen einer übereifrigen Tat vermasselte.

„Stimmt, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Dann eben auf die Alte Art und Weise.", meinte der Kämpfer und grinste seiner Gefährtin entgegen, welche nun ihre Hände wieder von den starken Armen weg zog. Dann hüpfte Son Goku von einer Eisscholle zur nächsten bis er in der Nähe des Stammes war. Von dort aus konnte er den Baum nicht berühren, trotzdem war er in Schlagweite. Der Schwarzhaarige konzentrierte sich und fixierte sein Ziel. Mit einem Mal schnellte seine Faust nach vorne. Alle Äste, Blätter und der Stamm selbst wurden nach hinten gebogen, brachen aber nicht auseinander und kamen schließlich wie eine Peitsche in Schlagrichtung zurück. Der junge Mann konnte gerade noch so ausweichen und einem erneuten Bad in dem bereits kälter werdenden See entkommen. Ein verwunderte Blick setzte sich auf Son Gokus Gesicht und er rieb sich nachdenklich den Hinterkopf. Schließlich drehte er sich hilfesuchend zu Suno um. Vielleicht hatte sie ja eine Idee und tatsächlich rief die Rothaarige ihm direkt etwas zu:

„Ich glaube der Baum ist noch nicht vereist genug... _hatschi_!", musste sie direkt mal Niesen. So langsam war die Temperatur gesundheitsschädlich, besonders in den momentanen, mit Wasser vollgesogenen, Klamotten.

„Weißt Du, wie lange das noch ungefähr dauern wird?", fragte Son Goku ungeduldig mit lauter Stimme.

„Ich denke ein paar Stunden wird es sicherlich noch dauern."

„Was so lange? Da verpassen wir ja das Abendessen!"

Suno war überrascht über diesen Kommentar und musste direkt mal darüber kichern. Dabei merkte sie nicht, wie Son Goku wieder zu ihr gesprungen kam, damit man nicht die ganze Zeit über so laut herumschreien musste. Plötzlich war ein erneutes _Hatschi_ zu hören, welches von der Rothaarigen kam.

„Wir sollten wirklich aus der Kälte raus.", ein Weiser Satz von dem Schwarzhaarigen mit einem sorgenvollen Unterton. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir doch Jindujun rufen und erst mal zu Dir zurückfliegen?" Der Baum rannte einem ja schließlich nicht weg und Son Goku könnte es sich nicht verzeihen, wenn durch seine Mission Suno zu Schaden kommen würde. Immerhin waren sie Freunde.

„Suno?", fragte Son Goku, der diesmal auf eine Meinung von seiner Begleiterin wartete, bevor er die gelbe Überschallwolke rief. Doch Suno schien über etwas nach zu denken, denn sie hatte kein fröhliches Lächeln mehr auf den Lippen, sondern wurde auf einmal ziemlich still. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", hakte er nach.

„Ich... also...", stammelte sie und es war ihr peinlich, aber Suno wollte noch nicht nach Hause, auch wenn es eine absolut nachvollziehbare Entscheidung war dies zu tun, denn immerhin könnten sie krank werden in den nächsten Stunden und dort warteten trockene Klamotten und eine warme Mahlzeit auf die Abenteurer.

Suno wollte noch mehr Zeit mit Son Goku verbringen und wenn sie jetzt zu ihr nach Hause flogen, dann müssten sie bei ihren Geburtstagsvorbereitungen helfen. Zwar wäre das auch Zeit mit Son Goku, aber Sunos Eltern und Achti wären ebenfalls anwesend. Sie liebte ihre Familie und der Cyborg gehörte definitiv dazu, aber...

„Ja?", Son Goku beugte sich etwas hinunter, direkt vor Sunos Gesicht, welche daraufhin ziemlich rosa um die Nasenspitze wurde.

„Dr. Flappe wohnt näher und es wird schon dunkel. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr zu Hause ist, wird er sicherlich nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir dort übernachten.", ihr war diese Lösung spontan eingefallen, nur hoffte sie, das es keinen Schneesturm gegeben hatte oder gab, der Achti und den Doktor hatten davon abgehalten zum Jingle-Dorf zu wandern. War sie nun gemein, weil sie an so etwas dachte? Suno hoffte inständig, das sich dies nicht auf Jindujun auswirkte, das wäre wirklich peinlich.

„Gut. Na dann mal los.", meinte Son Goku und stellte sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe hin, drehte sich etwas von Suno weg, zum klaffenden Loch oben in der Decke und rief nach seiner Jindujun. Der treue Begleiter ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Son Goku hüpfte auf die Wolke und bot der Rothaarigen eine helfende Hand, doch Suno zögerte.

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenigstens noch unsere Mützen und Mäntel anzuziehen?", denn ohne wäre es doch der sichere Tod in der eisigen Landschaft.

„Ja, da hast Du Recht, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wo die sein könnten.", für Son Goku sah die Höhle nun komplett anders aus als zu vor. Doch seine Begleiterin hatte einen unglaublichen Orientierungssinn und wusste genau von wo sie gekommen waren. Suno schaute sich kurz um und zeigte schließlich in entsprechende Richtung. Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand, welche sich um ihre Hüfte schlang. Son Goku hob Suno einfach mal wieder auf seine starken Arme und tuckerte langsam in die vorher gezeigte Richtung. Kurze Zeit später sahen sie einen Lichtstrahl, welcher zu der Taschenlampe gehörte und daraufhin fanden sie auch den Rucksack, sowie die Kleidung, welche sie hatten ausgezogen. Doch jetzt waren die gefütterten Sachen wieder sehr praktisch. Natürlich wäre es sinniger gewesen, die nassen Klamotten vorher auszuziehen, das wusste sogar Son Goku und er wollte direkt mal anfangen sich zu entblößen. Suno wurde auf einmal knall rot, das man Gesicht und Haare nicht mehr auseinander halten konnte und winkte ab mit der Begründung, das Dr. Flappes Heim nicht so weit weg sei.

Nachdem dies geklärt und man sich auch angezogen hatte, konnte man sich auf den Weg machen, das kleine verschneite Häuschen des Doktors aufzusuchen. Trotz der immer schneller werdenden Dunkelheit wusste Suno wo sie lang mussten und kamen schließlich an.

Das Haus war natürlich abgeschlossen, aber die Rothaarige wusste genau wo der Greis einen Schlüssel versteckt hatte und so kamen sie hinein, ohne etwas beschädigen zu müssen. Während Suno in die Küche ging und Wasser aufsetzte um einen Tee zu machen blieb Son Goku im Wohnraum vor dem Kamin, in welchem auch bald das Holz anfing zu knistern.

„Son Goku, ich hole mal ein paar Decken.", informierte die Rothaarige und kam schließlich mit einem kleinen Stapel an kuscheligem Stoff wieder. Als sie den Raum betrat setzte Son Goku das in die Tat um wovon er in der Eishöhle abgehalten worden war: Er zog sich seine Klamotten aus. Natürlich war bereits der Mantel weg, die Bauchbinde ebenso und der junge Mann war gerade dabei sich seiner feuchten Oberbekleidung zu entledigen. Er legte das Zeug einfach über einer Stuhllehne ab.

„Möchtest Du Dich nicht auch ausziehen?", fragte Son Goku als er Suno bemerkte, welche gerade noch so eben über den Stapel der Decken hinaus schauen konnte. Sie war absolut fassungslos. Ihre Hände und Arme zitterten und der Stoff entglitt ihr hinunter auf den Boden.

„ja, Ich... also... ich...", stammelte die Junge Dame vor sich hin.

„Mh? Unsere Klamotten sind total nass und kalt und wir werden sonst noch krank.", etwas das Son Goku vermeiden wollte. Zwar hatte er viel Training hinter sich aber bis zum Turnier blieben noch einige Wochen und keine einzige wollte er mit Fieber im Bett verbringen. Apropo Fieber! Suno lief in den letzten Momenten wirklich arg oft rot an, ob das was Schlimmes zu bedeuten hatte? „Geht es Dir gut?", fragte Son Goku deswegen besorgt nach und bekam abermals ein Gestammel von der Jüngeren, die sich entschuldigte und aus dem Raum verschwand. Der Schwarzhaarige blieb irritiert zurück, zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich dran, die Schuhe auszuziehen und seine Hose ebenfalls zum trocknen aufzuhängen, danach nahm er eine Decke um sich darin vor dem nun lodernden Feuer ein zu kuscheln.

Suno unterdes war aus dem Wohnraum geflüchtet. Sie versteckte sich in einem anderen Zimmer und zitterte ein wenig, was eben an jenen kalten Kleidungsstücken lag, die Son Goku sie hatte aufgefordert abzulegen. Sich vor seinen Augen ausziehen? Das war ihr dann doch zu peinlich, auch wenn er im Gegenzug keinerlei Scham empfand. Das erinnerte Suno schmerzlich daran, das sie ja _nur_ Kindheitsfreunde waren. Ähnlich wie Bruder und Schwester, die sich jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen hatten und nun ein kleines Abenteuer miteinander bewältigten. So war es doch auch für sie selber, oder nicht?

Suno seufzte, denn sie schämte sich dafür einfach so verschwunden zu sein. Er war doch so etwas wie ihr Held und sie wollte ihn unterstützen und am liebsten immer bei ihm bleiben. Der Gedanke daran, das er sie mit auf seiner Überschallwolke nahm und sie gemeinsam die Welt erkundeten, ließ das junge Mädchen schwärmen und eine angenehme wärme breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Zudem spürte sie auch wieder dieses Kribbeln in der Bauchgegend.

Langsam aber sicher fragte sich Son Goku wo denn seine Freundin blieb und machte sich sorgen um sie. Gerade wollte er aufstehen und nachsehen, da stand Suno wieder im Raum mit einem heruntergekommenem Bademantel bekleidet und zwei Tassen in der Hand.

„Ich... ich habe Tee.", flüsterte die Rothaarige verlegen. Suno hatte etwas getan, was ihr unangenehm war: In dem Schrank des alten Dr. Flappe gewühlt und dort einen sauberen Mantel gefunden, den sie sich überstreifen konnte, nachdem sie ihre feuchten Klamotten ausgezogen hatte. Trotzdem ging sie davon aus, das der Alte Greis nichts dagegen hätte.

„Oh, danke.", Son Goku stand auf und nahm eine der beiden Tassen entgegen, welche sehr heiß waren. Er pustete den aufsteigenden Dampf weg und nippte am Tee. Jetzt standen sie beide dumm im Raum herum und Suno wurde immer nervöser, denn sie wusste, das Son Goku unter seiner Decke sicherlich so gut wie nichts mehr an hatte. Das verrieten ihr die Kleider die über der Stuhllehne hingen. „Was ist mit Deinen Klamotten?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige, als ob er die Gedanken seiner Freundin lesen könnte.

„Die … die sind in einem anderen Raum."

„Vorm Feuer werden sie schneller trocken, warte ich hol sie.", mit diesen Worten setzte er die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und wollte gerade losgehen, wurde aber von Suno am Arm berührt.

„Das... ist nicht nötig Son Goku. Lass uns... lass uns vors Feuer kuscheln.", sie musste nervös Schlucken, da dies alles eine unglaublich faszinierende, aber auch peinliche Situation war.

„Ok.", war die knappe Antwort und beide setzten sich nebeneinander mit ihren Tassen vor das Feuer, jedoch mit einer Lücke zwischen ihnen in die mindestens noch eine weitere Person gepasst hätte.

Stille trat ein, keiner sagte etwas und man konnte das Holz unter den Flammen ächzen hören, den Wind, welcher gegen die Scheiben schlug und wie ab und an einer der beiden Abenteurer an seinem Tee schlürfte.

„Es tut mir leid.", meinte Son Goku plötzlich und Suno schaute ihn überrascht und fragend an.

„Was tut Dir leid?"

„Naja, ich habe keine Reisbällchen für Dich."

„Reisbällchen, wie kommst Du denn da drauf?", fragte Suno überrascht, da dies alles ohne irgendeinen Zusammenhang gesagt wurde.

„Nun, damals, als ich noch mit Großvater zusammen gelebt habe, gab es immer süße Reisbällchen zu meinem Fundtag.", erinnerte sich der Schwarzhaarige und registrierte dann den verwirrten Blick der Rothaarigen, weswegen er weiter erläuterte: „Großvater hatte keine Ahnung wann ich geboren worden war, also nahmen wir den Tag an dem er mich mit zu sich nach Hause genommen hat."

Suno wurde ein wenig traurig und murmelte ihre Frage deswegen nur vor sich hin. „Heißt das Du weißt gar nicht, wer Deine Eltern sind?"

„Das macht aber nichts.", grinste Son Goku, welcher die Worte ganz genau vernommen hatte. „Ich hatte ja meinen Großvater Son Gohan, er gab mir auch meinen Namen und lehrte mich die Grundlagen des Kämpfens. Stell Dir vor, er und ich haben sogar den gleichen Meister gehabt: Den Herrn der Schildkröten, Muten Roshi.", jetzt wo der Schwarzhaarige das so erzählte, bemerkte er das Meister Quitte, ein Lehrer seines Lehrers gewesen war und fragte sich ob der Weise Kater vielleicht ebenfalls das Training mit Mr. Popo und Gott durchleiden musste. Grübelnd stellte er seine leere Tasse auf den Boden neben sich. Suno tat es ihm gleich und holt ihn aus den ganzen Gedankengängen wieder hinaus.

„Dann wird es morgen süße Reisbällchen geben.", beschloss die Rothaarige direkt einmal. Zwar war es ihr Geburtstag, aber Son Goku eine Freude mit einer Kindheitserinnerung zu machen war ihr wichtiger.

„Wirklich? Das ist wirklich lieb von Dir!", sofort überwand Son Goku die Distanz zwischen ihnen und ergriff freudestrahlend die Hände von Suno.

„Uhm... Na-natürlich", stotterte sie daraufhin, da er ihr plötzlich wieder so nahe war, das ihr regelrecht heiß wurde. Suno musste allerdings dann anfangen zu kichern, da sie so eine kindliche Reaktion von dem Schwarzhaarigen wirklich nicht erwartet hatte.

„Was ist?"

„Ach nichts."

„Sag schon!"

„Es ist wirklich nichts."

Son Goku glaubte ihr allerdings nicht unbedingt und schaute sie deswegen sehr ratlos an. Da die Rothaarige jedoch keine Lust hatte, diese Situation groß zu erklären, lenkte sie mit etwas ab, das sie wirklich interessierte: „Wie war eigentlich Dein Training so bei diesem Herrn der Schildkröten und vor allem bei Gott.", immerhin hatten sie nun endlich einige ruhige Stunden um sich zu unterhalten. Wobei Son Goku wohl einfach nur von seinen Abenteuern erzählen sollte, was er dann auch sofort tat.

Suno hörte ihm genau zu, denn für ein Mädchen, das in seinem Leben noch nicht viel umher gereist war, war jede noch so kleine Geschichte von Son Goku ein übergroßes Abenteuer.

Die beiden Jugendlichen blieben lange wach und auch wenn es noch so spannend war, irgendwann musste Son Goku herzhaft gähnen und erst in diesem Moment bemerkte Suno, das ihre Konzentration ebenfalls langsam nach ließ. Also legten sie sich mit den Gesichtern gegenüber auf den mit weiteren Decken gepflasterten Boden.

Abermals kam eine Stille zwischen ihnen zustande und Suno zog ihre Decke weiter an sich heran.

„Ist Dir kalt?"

„Ein bisschen."

„Dann komm her."

Wie so oft wurde Suno verlegen ohne das ihr Gegenüber auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte warum, doch sie fasste ihren Mut zusammen und rutschte näher an ihren Helden heran, so nahe, das Son Goku ohne Probleme seinen Arm um sie legen konnte.

Es war ein schönes Gefühl und sie genoss seine Nähe unglaublich, auch wenn ganze zwei Decken zwischen ihnen waren. Wäre es nicht so hätte sie es sich nicht zugetraut an ihn heran zu rücken.

Trotz der Müdigkeit blieben von beiden Personen die Augen offen.

„Son-Son Goku.", hauchte Suno ihm entgegen und ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Anziehung überkam die Rothaarige. Die Lücke zwischen ihren Gesichtern verringerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Zwar hatte Son Goku keine Ahnung war das sollte, jedoch schreckte er nicht zurück, sondern war eher neugierig, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Es kitzelte, wie sie sich gegenseitig die Nasenflügel entlang strichen. Jeder konnte den Atem des anderen auf der eigenen Haut spüren. Genießerisch schlossen sie beide die Augen um das Gefühl zu intensivieren. Das Blut stieg ihnen in die Wangen und eher versehentlich als wirklich beabsichtigt ergab sich eine hauchzarte Berührung ihrer Lippen.

Sunos Herz schlug augenblicklich schneller und der Wunsch auf Wiederholung manifestierte sich in ihrem Geist. Für einen Moment war es ihr vollkommen egal ob es Son Goku genauso erging wie ihr und der Körper des jungen Mädchens schmiegte sich an den des Schwarzhaarigen.

Son Goku seinerseits schien ähnliche Empfindungen zu haben denn sein Arm war von ihrer Hüfte nach oben gewandert. Seine Hand strich sanft ihre Decke hinauf, bis er ihre Haare erreichte in die er seine Finger gleiten ließ, bis seine Handfläche Sunos Wange berührte.

Abermals näherten sich ihre Gesichter, ihre Nasen bis ihre Lippen mit sanftem Druck aufeinander lagen.

Für diesen Moment wurde alles nebensächlich.

Son Gokus Mission für Gott, der Ärger, den Suno zu erwarten hatte am nächsten Morgen, da sie ohne zu fragen über Nacht weggeblieben war, die Erklärungen an Dr. Flappe, das die Abenteurer sich einfach bei ihm einquartiert hatten. Sogar das Training und das Turnier in wenigen Wochen verloren in diesem Augenblick vollkommen an Bedeutung.

Das einzige was wichtig erschien war die Zweisamkeit zwischen Suno und Son Goku, welche sanft küssend und aneinander kuschelnd irgendwann einschliefen.


End file.
